This invention relates generally to a method of forming a continuous or uninterrupted pattern on a relatively large area, particularly, to a method of achieving alignment between a mask and a substrate of relatively large area onto which a continuous pattern for use in the manufacture of liquid crystals, integrated circuits, charge-coupled devices, line sensors, etc. is to be formed, more particularly to a method of forming alignment marks for permitting alignment between a mask and a substrate of relatively large area onto which a continuous pattern for use in the manufacture of liquid crystals, integrated circuits, charge-coupled devices, line sensors, etc.
In the fields of manufacture of liquid crystals, integrated circuits, charge-coupled devices, line sensors and the like as mentioned above, it has recently been desired to form a continuous or uninterrupted pattern having a large area. Particularly in the field of charge-coupled devices or line sensors, it has been particularly desirable to form a continuous pattern of large area and of rectangular shape.
From a viewpoint of assuring continuity of the pattern, it would be most convenient to form an integral pattern on a substrate of large area by means of a single mask of the same size and through an optical lithography process or the like.
While a large substrate can be made without specific difficulties, manufacture of a similarly large mask is not yet practicable. This is chiefly because of technical difficulties and resultant increases in manufacturing costs.